Dorm Sweet Dorm
by sugarpolis
Summary: Her neighbor keeps on blasting music until midnight to the point it disturbs Lucy, so she decides to make him pay. Apparently, it goes to a different direction she has never expected. NaLu College Dorm AU Two-shot COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Dorm Sweet Dorm**

**Summary: Her neighbor keeps on blasting music until midnight to the point it disturbs Lucy, so she decides to make him pay. Apparently, it goes to a different direction she has never expected. NaLu College Dorm AU Two-shot**

* * *

It happened _again_.

The person beside her dorm room, he did it again. He fucking blasted his music playlist with a ridiculous volume, every. Single. Night. And Lucy was not impressed.

You see, she was just a normal college student, wanting to ace every of her classes, but with how her neighbor acted, he could be the reason why she would fail. Of course, it wasn't an excuse for her father. He wanted straight A's as a compensation for letting her to get journalism as a major, so she wanted to prove it to him.

However, Magnolia University had a mixed dorm. She had heard some stereotypical stories about how boys being noisy in their dorm rooms, so she wasn't surprised either. But she disliked that fact anyway.

She groaned, opening the bedroom door leading to the living room to complain to Levy, her roommate, who was sitting on the couch.

"Levyyy! He did it again!" She whined, pointing at her wall.

"Who did what?" Levy asked, putting her book down.

Lucy blinked as her ears tried to focus on her surrounding. Holy shit, his music didn't even reach the living room! Well, it sounded distinct rather than loud. She should have studied here instead in her room. But, where else would she sleep? He was always awake until midnight!

"Our neighbor, more like the one that's beside my room, is an ass," she grunted. "He's been blasting music for a week non-stop. I have trouble sleeping and studying!"

"Have you told him about it?"

"No.. I was kind of scared. I mean, he has a roommate, I know their faces but I have never talked to them, and I don't know which one of them who did this!" She sighed dramatically. "One of them is cute, though," she mumbled.

Hell yeah, he was extremely cute, and she kind of had a crush at him. He had a pink hair, it was hard to not notice him. On several occasions, she had seen him around the campus and the dorm hallway. Once, they even stepped out of their dorm at the same time. She didn't know if he remembered her, but she recognized him despite having a different major. She assumed he was in the engineering program, having seen his hand-carried books.

But, even if he was cute, she should still suspect him as one of the culprit.

Levy laughed, feeling sorry for her, though her laugh implied otherwise. Suddenly, the blue haired girl smirked. "Oh, Lu-_chan_. Why don't you seek some revenge?"

"Like.. like what?" The blonde stuttered, noting to herself not to mess with Levy. She seemed innocent, but she could be sly.

Levy gestured to her room, "I have a bluetooth speaker and you'll get your revenge."

With that, Lucy's brown orbs sparkled in delight. Genius, she truly was!

"Oh, Levy, thank you!" She grinned devilishly as she ran to Levy's room to fetch it.

Giggling to herself, she closed her door so she wouldn't disturb Levy and prepared for the battle. This was going to be legendary—he'd pay for what he had started!

She began to play some upbeat songs in a wise volume to test it, but as if challenging her, her neighbor decided to play his music louder. She began to know the pattern; whenever she added more volume, he purposefully did the same. By the time she assumed he had set the loudest volume, she tried to think of a plan to defeat him because this was going nowhere.

Scrolling through her playlist, she searched for a loud music but she disliked those kind of genres... Wait, _that's it_! Smirking at her own thought, she opted to play some heavy metal music genres from Youtube instead.

"Ear plugs, otherwise I'd be deaf," she muttered to herself, wearing her ear plugs before she set the volume until maximum. She prepared for the worst, her thumb shakily pressed the play button, and _bam_.

Even with her ear plugs, it was _so_ loud—she could tell from the rattle of her table. Lucy stiffled a laugh, feeling childish but she was amused indeed.

She then heard a sound of a heavy thing falling to the floor with a _thud_. She winced.

"_GOD DAMMIT WOMAN! ARE YOU INSANE?_"

Lucy gaped at a boyish voice yelling at her through her thin wall. Her nose scrunched in annoyance.

"HEY! YOU STARTED IT FIRST!"

"_WHAT THE HELL DID I DO_?"

"BLASTING MUSIC UNTIL MIDNIGHT! I COULDN'T EVEN SLEEP OR STUDY, JERK!"

Then she was met with silence, not because turning off the speaker, but her neighbor didn't respond anything. Lucy gasped in horror—oh Mavis, what should she do? What if he got mad? What if he called his friends and decided to bully her? What if she was sold as a slave and got dropped out of the campus—

She vaguely heard Levy opening the door for someone, and Lucy immediately went pale. Was it him?!

"Lu-chan, someone requires your presence," Levy said with a slightly sing song voice. Damn her!

Timidly, Lucy opened her door slightly to peek at the unexpected guest. Her jaw dropped at the sight. It was the pink haired guy with a totally bored look on his face. She was screwed. She just made that guy as an enemy! But then again he was being an ass, it wasn't her fault—!

"I know you'll be hiding so I'll drag you out anyway," Levy pulled a startled Lucy out of her room, pushing her back until she arrived in front of their guest while ignoring Lucy's small protests.

The blonde immediately faked a smile at him. "Um, you must have mistaken someone. So have a nice night—" as she prepared to slam the door in front of his face, he held it with his strong arms. Wait a second, why was he shirtless and showing off those gorgeous abs?

"Whoa, whoa, hold it," he frowned. "My name's Natsu and I just wanna talk."

"Don't you mean apologize, _Natsu_?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, emphasizing his name. Natsu's eyes followed her movement, coughing slightly.

"Don't you feel cold wearing that?"

Instantly she blushed, realizing she only wore her lacy night gown Cana bought for her as a present. She despised it at first, but it didn't hurt to dress a little even for herself. She regretted her choice of clothing a little tonight.

"Like you're one to talk!" Lucy screamed, trying to close the door again in which Natsu yelped.

Their rowdiness made other students along the hallway came out of their rooms to see the cause. Natsu and Lucy paid no mind, continuing their banter.

"Don't look at me you pervert!"

"I ain't a pervert!"

"I don't care, just go away, you jerk!"

"Why are you—" Natsu gritted his teeth, holding the door, but when Lucy tried to kick him, he successfully dodged it before realizing it was her attempt to distract him and close the door.

Lucy let out a relieved sigh, leaning on the door to hear if he gave up and went back to his room, but instead he yelled.

"Let's start over!" His voice was heard against the door. "Oi, you can hear me right, Lucy?"

_He knows my name_, Lucy widened her eyes.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel from the Chemical Engineering major, and I know you from one of my friends!" He literally shouted, his voice was slightly shaky. Lucy had a feeling that he still had audiences, yet he did this anyway.

_That moron_, she thought, ignoring butterflies in her gut.

"Yeah, I am the one who have been blasting music all week! But I didn't realize it would reach your room! So I'm sorry for that!" He continued to shout. "But I enjoy our music war earlier," she could hear the smirk in his voice, "though I'll have ya know that I have sensitive hearings so heavy metal and I don't match—"

"I've had it way worse for all week—" She responded before he interjected her quickly.

"However, I've liked you for some time now and I hope you'll forgive me! Because.. I can't stand the thought of you hating me. So please.." He stopped shouting and instead talked in a small voice.

Lucy felt her heart clench. He.. he liked her? Was this some kind of joke? Yeah, well, she couldn't really study and sleep all week, but after hearing his reasons...

"Are you.. are you serious?" Lucy asked hesitantly. This time, Natsu took several seconds to answer in an embarassed voice.

"Yeah, sorry if it's so sudden but I'm dead serious," he gave her a weak laugh. If she was focused enough, she could hear whispers from his 'audiences'. The girl didn't want to give them the impression that she had rejected him, so she opened the door fully to see his surprised face.

"Lucy?"

"Let me.. introduce myself, too," she muttered bashfully, aware of curious eyes and teasing smiles from other students. She blushed harder, avoiding Natsu's eyes.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, majoring in Journalism. I-I've also known you for some time though I have never known your name but well, um, I kind of, maybe, like you too," she finally stared at him, seeing how his face lit up like an excited children. Oh, he was cute. "B-but just because you're hot I won't forgive you easily, jerk!"

At that, Natsu gave her a heart-stopping grin. "Don't worry, sooner or later you will. And by that, I meant tomorrow night at 7, at 8-Island Restaurant down town." He leaned against the door frame to wink at her.

"_Oooooh_!" Several choruses were heard from the audiences.

"SHUT IT!" Natsu said, his cheeks reddening.

Lucy giggled at the scene, finding this man forgivable already. Of course, she wouldn't give him the easy way.

"Mm, okay. But in one condition," she smiled so sweet it made Natsu worried.

"You still have to listen to my music all week, too."

"Crap, you're weird, but I really like you," Natsu sighed almost dreamily, earning a punch to the ribs from a more embarassed Lucy.

"I won't forgive you before I have my full revenge, remember that!"

"Can I have at least a kiss?" He pouted.

"Natsu, people are watching."

"So you wanna do it in private?" He smiled suggestively. Before she exploded, Levy, who had been watching their exchanges from the living room, stepped out of the dorm and saluted at Natsu. He gave her a grin before pulling Lucy into her dorm, closing the door and pushed her against it.

"You're unbelievable," Lucy breathed out, her eyes fluttering close as he leaned into her, tilted his head and molded their lips together. She sighed into his mouth, humming in contentment. She couldn't lie to herself that maybe, just a little, this was somehow worth the 'pain' she had endured for a week.

But then if she gave in too much, it would be no fun; so she snapped her eyes open and pushed him lightly.

"Wha—"

She jutted her tongue out, opening the door for him. "As a bonus, that kiss increased the chance of me forgiving you by 10%."

"Should I just kiss you for another 9 times to make it 100%?" He asked as he allowed himself to get kicked out, high fiving with Levy who returned to the living room.

"Not going to work twice," she grinned teasingly. "You'll still get a punishment tonight."

Natsu let out a laugh, already on his way to his room, before shouting his final words. "Please play some love songs, babe!"

"Thank you for the request," she said before glaring at the still lingering audiences. "The show is over, good night," the blonde said dryly before shutting the door and running to her room.

In the end, she couldn't hold her smile and squealed into the pillow.

Later, at 3 a.m., a heavy _thud_ was heard once again with some groans of agony.

"_LUCY! I SAID LOVE SONGS, NOT ANOTHER HEAVY METAL_!"

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

_**Notes1**_**: TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL (CHAPTER 2)! It will be updated soon.**

_**Notes2**_**: oh lawd what is this even—turns out it has more fluff than I had originally intended. okay but yall must know that natsu suffers more than lucy because he has sensitive hearings so yeah. Anyway, feedbacks are always welcomed~**

_**Notes3**_**: If you like Neighbor AU's, you can read another fanfic of mine called "Knock, Knock" ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of alarm buzzing beside the bed made Natsu awake. He blinked several times before adjusting to the dim lighting in the room. The sun was peeking through the curtains, he guessed that it was still 7 in the morning. He was never a morning person unless he had morning classes (and he hated it). But, waking up before Lucy did was worth it.

He softly gazed at the peacefully sleeping blonde next to him. She was hugging one of his arms, her chest rose with each breathe. Her blonde hair was shiveled, a peaceful look on her beautiful face. The way the sunray grazed her naked figure made her look like an angel.

_His_ angel.

Since that little incident six months ago, they began dating soon after their first date to 8-Island, precisely two weeks after. They were doing great, just small arguments here and there but nothing too serious. They always found a way back to each other, to find solutions together.

They also became a well-known couple in the campus. Don't get him wrong, he liked attention but he wished that they would leave them alone. Some people would recognize that they were the "Dorm Couple", which was a weird name. He—slightly—regretted for being so loud in the hallway that night, thus attracting unwanted crowds. Hell, who was he to blame? He was happy that he finally talked to his crush, and he was being honest back then—he couldn't stand the thought of her hating him. Nobody liked to see a door slammed shut in front of them, right?

No, obviously he didn't have a grudge against her. He disturbed her whole week without him knowing it, after all. But still, that was a funny way to meet his girlfriend.

Lucy shifted beside him, tired eyes fluttering open. She revealed her honey brown eyes which never failed to make his heart stopped for a while. "Natsu?"

"Hm?" He replied gently.

"What time is it," she mumbled sleepily.

"Seven. You should go to sleep again, you don't have class until 10 today," he reminded her. Lucy repositioned herself into a more comfortable position on her bed.

"Mm, I should do that. 'M tired," she said, sighing against the mattress.

"Of what?" He smirked, remembering last night's event. Was he too rough on her? A part of him got worried.

"Shut up," Lucy smacked his chest. "You tire me out, but in a good way."

Natsu responded by pressing a kiss to her temple. "Thanks for the compliment."

Lucy rolled her eyes, kissing him on the lips before she suddenly sat upright. She didn't seem to care if the blanket couldn't cover her bare upper body and stretched her arms above her head. "I should go get ready."

"Huh? What for?" Natsu asked in confusion.

Lucy's facial expression changed into a hesitant, but sad face. She eyed him guiltily, a small smile on her lips.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked again in a smaller voice.

"Natsu," she began. "I'm moving out."

Natsu stared at her blankly.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, her father has rented a new apartment for her so she has to move out of the dorm. She's never told you before?" Levy asked, leaning against Gajeel.

After their class, Natsu and the other were at Fairy Tail as usual, but everyone noticed something was off with the pink haired man especially with the absence of Lucy. No one really knew that Lucy was going to move out except Levy. Levy admitted that she was also sad, but she couldn't do anyting about it.

"Nah," Natsu muttered, playing with a straw.

"It's not that bad, right? You can still meet her at the campus," Gray commented across his seat. Juvia nodded frantically at that.

"Darling Gray and Juvia didn't share the same place to stay but we can still meet!" The blue haired woman said reassuringly.

"It ain't like she moves out of the town," Gajeel grunted, in which Natsu snorted at.

"Magnolia-U requires campus residency for 1 or 2 years. Eventually, you will move out, too," Erza said after she swallowed her cheese cake. "Lucy just moves out earlier than the others."

Natsu stayed quiet, still playing with his drink. He sighed. "Yeah, maybe I'm overreacting. I mean, she just told me this morning and immediately checked up on her new apartment."

"It's surprising at first, but you'll get used to it," Jellal remarked warmly.

Natsu eyed his friends for a second, warm feelings bubbling in his chest. His fellow second years, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy were still in the dorm like him, but Juvia had also moved out of the dorm. He saw no problems in Gray and Juvia's relationship. Even Jellal and Erza who were in the third year lived in separate apartments after they moved out.

The campus residency rule was the one who made him meet all of his best friends, even closer than his friends in his major. While students who lived in Magnolia didn't have to follow this rule, all of his friends lived far away. That was why his dorm life was never dull. Especially after he met Lucy.

He knew he was being dramatic, since as Gajeel said they were still in the same town, but he couldn't help it. He'd already gotten used to meet her everyday, to sleep beside her, to wake up like this morning. He was a touchy person and he needed his daily dose of Lucy. He sighed once again.

"Thanks, guys," he said, thoughts drifting back to Lucy again.

For now, he had no choice but follow what his friends say.

* * *

It wasn't easy.

To be fair, no one really told him it was going to be easy.

He'd meet Lucy in campus, they said. He never actually predicted that both of them would be busy for the next several weeks. It was worse enough that Lucy stopped sleeping at his room or vice versa. They just wanted to sleep as soon as they arrived in the dorm. He felt that, too.

Even when Lucy was his neighbor, he couldn't do anything. They just sent short texts to each other. It happened continously until the exam week. Natsu felt like _hell—_he knew that Lucy didn't like to be disturbed while studying.

Never had he felt so alone now. What would he do if Lucy finally moved out?

He came to the campus with bored face, not to mention quieter and grumpier than usual. He had a hunch that his friends were too scared to ask, so they let him be. He didn't care where his feet took him until he bumped into someone.

"Natsu?" The familiar voice sounded surprised.

Natsu blinked, immediately knew it was Lucy. Huh, what coincidence. "Oh, sorry, Luce."

"I'm sorry too, are you alright?" Lucy asked with her caring tone. He shook his head, drinking in her appearance. She looked.. exhausted for some reason. She didn't even wear make up; her hair was tied into a messy bun. She only wore a jacket and sweatpants. She had bags under her eyes!

"Luce.. are _you _alright?" He frowned, carressing her cheek concernedly. At first, she seemed to hesitate, opening her mouth just to close it afterward. Natsu squeezed her shoulders.

"Lucy, you know you can tell me anything."

"I don't know," she snapped all of a sudden. Natsu widened his eyes. She immediately clasped her hand on her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I should be going now. See you later, Natsu," she practically ran away from him.

"When the hell is later?" Natsu muttered, kicking the nearest pebblestone. He was lucky that they had no audience right now. Something was obviously wrong with her. She was acting weird, and honestly he couldn't take it anymore.

They needed to talk.

* * *

Apparently, she was the one who knocked on his door first.

Natsu's roommate, Gray, was staying at Juvia's, so this was the perfect timing. That, or maybe Gray for once became considerate and gave him space.

"Come in," Natsu mumbled, opening the door before she stepped in without any words. She sat on the couch, looking at the floor. Natsu stared at her from the distance, now leaning on the closed door, clearly waiting for her to speak.

"I don't know what to say," Lucy whispered, still looking downward. "I just want to meet you." She finally looked up with glassy eyes and Natsu had a hunch she was crying before she came here.

The pink haired man eventually sat beside her wordlessly.

"I'm sorry, I really am," she took a deep breathe. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Natsu absentmindedly stared at the ceiling as he tried to think what he should say. He knew they needed to talk, but he actually wasn't good at it. He'd always preferred action over words. "I do."

Lucy eyed him.

"I'm upset. Not at you, but at our condition," he explained. "We're both busy, we couldn't meet for the past weeks, and what bothers me most is.." he trailed off before looking at her eyes. ".. you'll leave."

"What.. are you saying?" She retaliated.

"The fact that you're gonna move out," he continued. "I know that the second years are gonna move out too, but in the end we'll be in separate apartments."

"How-?"

"Luce, I can't afford your place. Too expensive for me. Probably I'll rent other apartments two blocks away from yours, since it's the closest," he laughed humorlessly. He then gave her a tired smile, "I'm goin' crazy just because of the thought I couldn't meet ya every day, Luce. And these past weeks are enough proof."

The next thing he knew was Lucy's calming scent all over him. She hugged him, silently crying as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and rubbed her back comfortingly. He didn't care if his shirt got wet because of her tears. He buried his nose to her hair, kissing the crown of her head gently. Oh, how he missed this. Her coconut shampoo, her warmth, _her_.

They stayed like that for a while, breathing shallow and sleepily held onto each other.

"So that's what I've been feeling," Lucy muttered against his shirt. "I'm lonely without you, Natsu. I've always been lonely, having an ignorant father, but since I met you and our friends, I've forgotten how it feels."

"Yeah?" He smiled, feeling content now that she felt the same. Maybe he wasn't overreacting after all. Feeling lonely _did_ hurt.

"Mmhm," she replied, "I love you."

Both of them went rigid at her slip up. For the past six months, neither of them had said it, scared of others' reaction. But when Natsu looked at her now, she seemed sheepish after saying it.

"Is it too soon to say that?" She blushed under his gaze. Natsu gave her his brightest grin.

"I love you too, weirdo," he rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. Lucy laughed, feeling so relieved and happy she immediately kissed him on the lips. Both failed to keep their huge smiles on their faces and laughed together.

It wasn't long until their laughs were replaced by moans; impatient kisses and bites were placed onto Lucy's neck as the blonde writhed under him.

"Natsu—_ah!_ Let's move in—_mmn_, together," she said between moans, stopping whatever Natsu currently did to her. He pulled away just a bit, jaw dropped and a faint blush on his cheeks. He didn't expect _that_. Out of all solutions his friends had told him, this one was the best. He could instead live with her!

But there was another thing he'd like to do with her—to take further steps for their relationship.

"Wow, that sounds great, Luce!" He responded, "but.."

"Ahh! I get it! It's too sudden and—"

"No! Hear me out! I mean, shouldn't we meet both of our parents first?" He asked, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Oh my god, you're right," Lucy gasped.

"Let's meet Igneel first! I'm sure he'll love ya! Or maybe we could fly to Acalypha to meet your old man next week!"

His girl giggled at his excitement, making his heart flutter. He loved her laughs, he loved _her, _plus she loved him back. What made everything better than this?

Planning his future with her.

And he promised he'd never let her go, even if it was just moving out of the dorm.

* * *

**Notes: hey, this is the last installment of Dorm Sweet Dorm. I just wanna emphasize how lonely and hard it is to get separated from your lover for a long time—so yeah, I'm not talking about the distance, but the frequency of a couple's quality time together. I considered an Long-Distance AU but nah I'm too weak for that. So yeah, have this chapter instead! I hope it turns okay. Feedbacks are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! I already have other WIP fics so stay tune~**


End file.
